


Диффузия

by Dva_Stula



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Джон Доу ака Джокер сидит в своей камере и думает о нем.





	Диффузия

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды Бэтсемьи на DC фест.

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть посеревших лохмотьев штукатурки, свисающих с высокого потолка, положил правую руку на член поверх штанов и опустил босую ногу на пол, попытавшись запомнить ощущение холодного кафеля.  
Без особого труда — доктор Лиланд всегда говорила, что ему посчастливилось иметь богатое воображение — он представил себе, как стоит на кремовом чистом кафеле в просторной кухне с панорамными окнами.  
На нем нет ничего — один лишь фартук на голое тело. Раньше он боялся тех моментов, когда разрыв между его восприятием и реальностью растягивался, становясь пугающе широким, будто не перешагнуть, не перепрыгнуть обратно, но сейчас с упоением уцепился за выдуманное, готовый нырнуть в него до удушья. Он пытался воссоздать запах и ощущения свободы, и счастья по памяти. От жесткой аркхэмской формы зудело все тело, и он подумал снять ее, чтобы и в этом полусне почувствовать себя открытым и беззащитным, но в камере было слишком холодно.  
Он взглянул на свои пальцы и длинные ногти (чистые!), покрытые ярким и ровным лаком, и решил, что в фантазии его лицо раскрашено, но не вульгарно, а умеренно и со вкусом — можно, например, обойтись без броской помады. В приличном человеке должна быть скромность. Он знал, что у него и так большой и выразительный рот, к чему делать на нем акцент?  
В кухне светло до стерильности. За окном — новая весна. На полке в клетке поет канарейка. Он взял устрицу из корзины у плиты и бросил ее на раскаленную сковородку. Устрица взвизгнула, закорчилась и тут же покрылась золотистой корочкой. Он точно не знал, какие устрицы на вкус, но откуда-то помнил, что их все время едят богачи. И что устрицы кричат, когда их глотают.  
В дверях кухни, разумеется, показался Брюс. Брюс был полностью одет, точно только что пришел домой с важного совещания — в костюме, белоснежной рубашке и блестящих ботинках. Пиджак застегнут на одну пуговицу, как положено по всем правилам этикета.  
— Как вкусно пахнет, — заметил Брюс. — Ты что-то готовишь?  
— Я жарю тебе устриц, — ответил он. — А на десерт — крем для трубочек канолли.  
— Мое любимое, — сказал Брюс и улыбнулся.  
В груди сладко заныло. Брюс медленно подошел, наклонился над столешницей, что разделяла их, и погладил его по виску. Он прекрасно помнил, каковы руки Брюса на ощупь: он запоминал каждое прикосновение костяшек к своей щеке в их последнюю встречу, каждое сухожилие, голубоватые вены на запястьях и очертания хрупких костей под кожаной оболочкой, а потом бережно перебирал эти воспоминания, гордый коллекционер, не давая им упорхнуть и поблекнуть: откладывал ровно для такого момента.   
У Брюса были теплые сухие ладони, а пахло от него прямо как в ту, самую лучшую ночь — карамельным кофе и немного тальком. Пальцы Брюса покрылись мозолями и ороговевшей кожей после изнурительных тренировок, но его прикосновение легкое, почти невесомое: так бегают по коже крошечные насекомые, щекоча тонкими конечностями.  
Он постарался подцепить извивающуюся устрицу вилкой. Она затрепетала и подобрала дрожащие, желевидные края тела, пытаясь избежать зубцов. Трусливое животное. Брюс открыл рот и снял лакомую устрицу с вилки, а потом проглотил.   
Он отложил вилку и деревянную лопатку, подтянувшись на руках, залез на высокую стойку и на четвереньках подполз к Брюсу. Мрамор так настояще холодил колени и ладони.   
— Тяжелый день на работе? — тихонько спросил он. — Знаешь что? Я думал о тебе весь день. Ты дал мне плохой совет, — прошептал он Брюсу в рот. — Дело не в искренности и даже не в манипуляции. Ими не выжмешь взаимность из неотзывчивого сердца. Дело в поступке. В героизме. Только полный дурак не любит героев. И знаешь, что я сделал бы, если мог? — он невесомо поцеловал Брюса в скулу, пытаясь держать себя под контролем. — Я бы вернулся обратно на двадцать лет и убил бы Джо Чилла. Я бы раздавил каждый сустав в его волосатых мерзких пальцах слесарными кусачками за его низость. Я бы прижег яблоки в его глазницах красным от жара прутом. Ха! Посмотрел бы, как он творит свои злодеяния без глаз! Стесал бы лезвием эмаль с его зубов. Я бы проделал в старине Джо столько несанкционированных отверстий — больше, чем в дуршлаге. И налил бы стаканчик отбеливателя, а потом проел его гнилые развратные внутренности. Как тебе такой план, Брюс? Что бы ты сказал мне тогда? Что убийство ничего не изменит? Чтобы я пощадил его и разрешил ему и дальше коптить небо и наслаждаться жизнью?  
Одна фантазия распустилась поверх другой ярким чернильным пятном. Перед глазами возникло лицо маленького Брюса с той самой вырезки про «черный день золотого мальчика», раритетной и древней гордости его иконотеки, растерянное и испуганное, но с глубокой благодарностью и неисчерпаемой признательностью во взгляде.   
Но он быстро переключился. Все дети и старики похожи друг на друга, сначала сырые, потом заскорузлые, и только в середине жизни человек бывает по-настоящему собой.  
— Я бы терзал его голыми руками, пока от него не останется бессмысленная и безобидная груда мяса, и все ради тебя. Что бы ты сказал мне тогда, Брюс?  
Непоколебимость и твердость позиций Брюса вызывали в нем злость и одновременно совершенно особое ощущение острого блаженства, но как можно идти против очевидного? Этот Брюс тоже знал это: он разжал белые зубы и подался вперед, высунув напряженный язык. Этот Брюс его слушал.  
Пальцами правой руки Брюс зарылся в волосы у него на затылке. Он чуть не задохнулся от восторга — изнутри рот Брюса был мягкий и нежный как устрица.  
— Джон, — нежно прошептал Брюс, оторвавшись от его губ.  
Эту часть он почему-то не продумал заранее. Имя корябало слух, неуклюжее и простое, лишенное отличительных черт. Всего лишь одно из многих. Имя портило его, как уродливая дешевая серая форма фабричного рабочего — такая простая и лишенная отличительных черт.  
Он почувствовал неприятный запах сырости и собственный твердый член под пальцами. Нет. Не так, не так!  
— Джокер, — нежно прошептал Брюс, оторвавшись.  
По стеклам хлестали струи дождя. Холодный воздух забирался под рубашку. Это не имя лучшего друга Брюса. Больше нет.  
— Мой дорогой, — нежно прошептал Брюс, оторвавшись.  
Он быстро спустил ноги со стойки, обхватил ими поясницу Брюса и завел руки за спину, чтобы развязать тесемки фартука. На кухне нежно пахло кремом из кастрюльки на плите. Покрой костюма Брюса изумительно ощущался голой кожей, и он прильнул к нему вплотную, наслаждаясь своей разоблаченностью. В этом неравновесии — домашняя нагота и подчинение против парадного облачения и контроля — было что-то слегка унизительное и головокружительно сладкое.   
Обнявшись, они целовались долго и упоительно. У них никогда не было секса раньше — странно, разве есть более острая и искренняя форма близости, единения и взаимопонимания между двумя людьми? Ему говорили, что нет — но одновременно Брюс знал его тело как будто бы всю жизнь, но просто не имел повода доказать это. Наверное, у Брюса были миллионы любовников и любовниц, но какое значение они имели сейчас? В конце концов, все всегда сходится к ним двоим, и иначе быть не может.   
Он был сильно возбужден и чувствовал, что Брюс тоже. Тогда он разомкнул объятия и положил ладонь Брюсу на член — громадный, твердый, горячий — конечно, он же герой, а у всех героев огромные члены, факт — сжал его сквозь брюки, и Брюс громко застонал, прижавшись ртом к его плечу, оставляя на коже влажные следы слюны.   
Они повалились на столешницу. Брюс подхватил его под колено и закинул его ногу себе на плечо и начал судорожно расстегивать ремень штанов трясущимися руками.  
В дверях раздался кашель.  
— Простите, — сказал Альфред. — Я хотел принести вам чаю и превосходного двадцатилетнего бренди. Вижу, вы заняты. Я не хотел вам мешать.  
— Ничего, — ответил Брюс, повернувшись. — Ты не помешал. Можешь оставить чай на журнальном столике.  
Громко стуча каблуками ботинок, Альфред прошел к камину и поставил поднос у дивана.  
— Хотите устрицу, Альфред? — спросил он, выглянув из-за плеча Брюса и пытаясь представить себе, как выглядят его тощие белые руки на широкой черной спине. — Или крема для трубочек канолли?  
Ему стало неловко за свое нескладное бледное тело. Наверняка Альфред в своем возрасте регулярно тренировался и поддерживал себя в отличной форме.  
— Нет, спасибо, сэр, — ответил Альфред. — Они кричат, когда их глотают.  
— Все в порядке, — нежно прошептал на ухо Брюс. — Альфред мне как отец. Он примет тебя любым.  
У него сжалось сердце. Никто никогда не говорил ему таких слов.  
— Ты такой красивый, умный и проницательный. И, наверное, можешь остановить фургон одной рукой.  
— Пока нет, но я работаю над этим, — улыбнулся Брюс.  
Не отрывая внимательного и доброго взгляда, Брюс провел рукой по его щеке, и он схватил пальцы губами, вобрал в рот, а потом начал облизывать каждый поочередно. Пальцы были сладкие, как сахарные жженые леденцы из далекого и сумрачного потерянного детства. Дойдя до мизинца, он нежно прикусил основание, а потом, повинуясь наитию, впился зубами, разрывая кожу и нереально податливые волокна мышц. Рот наполнился соленой и теплой кровью и, перемешавшись со слюной, размазалась по губам. Кровь пахла жизнью, от этого запаха поднимались волосы на загривке и бежали муравьи по спине. Брюс ахнул, и конвульсия прошибла до самых пяток. Рука задрожала от боли и удовольствия.   
Его и самого колотило, точно он впился зубами в оголенный провод, а не в обычный человеческий палец.  
Победно хрустнул вывороченный сустав. Он вырвал мизинец из пазухи, сплюнул его на белую мраморную столешницу, тот покатился, оставляя за собой красный блестящий след, словно гастропод, и упал на пол.  
— Еще, — выдохнул Брюс.  
Брюс подхватил его под колени и, стараясь не натыкаться на мебель, отнес к камину. От огня шло приятное тепло. Они упали на ковер, ворс проехался по голым лопаткам, Брюс наконец справился с ремнем, и он, предусмотрительно облизав ладонь, нырнул рукой под резинку трусов и сжал его член, чувствуя пальцами пульсацию крови, жар нежной кожи, и Брюс, зажмурившись, вскинул подбородок и застонал.  
Брюс погладил его за ухом.  
— Я... — пролепетал Брюс. — Блядь! Срань господня!  
Крик вырвал его из видения с мясом, точно ему плеснули кипятком прямо в лицо. Реальность навалилась на него, липкая, подавляющая и душная. Рот был полон вязкой слюны. Он лежал на животе в своей койке, и, видимо, терся членом о комкастый матрас. Он убрал пальцы из-за уха и приподнялся на локтях.   
Из крошечного откидного окошка на него смотрел перекошенный охранник.   
Подсознательно он понимал, что выдумал все слова, запахи и ощущения, но лишнее напоминание, преподнесенное в такой грубой форме, портило едва приподнятое настроение и праздничный настрой, словно длинный черный волос, выловленный в рождественском ужине.   
В носке на камине — одни угольки, о-ля-ля!  
— Тебя не учили стучать? Или тому, что человеку положено личное пространство?  
— Тебе ничего не положено, — ответил охранник. — Личное пространство нужно заслужить. Мог бы хоть ночи дождаться. Но я передам твоей подружке, что ты по ней скучаешь, при следующем обходе. Я принес ужин. Овсянка, твоя любимая!  
Охранник, как там его звали, протянул руки сквозь окошко и грохнул металлическим подносом об пол. Чашка с остывшим чаем перевернулась, и жидкость расплескалась по еде, превращая ее жирную сладкую жижу.  
Он бессильно клацнул зубами и бессознательно вскинул руку — хотелось изодрать эту лицевую ткань в клочья, собирая под ногти кожный жир и кровь, но он сглотнул приступ.  
— Спасибо, мистер, — улыбнулся он. — Я этого не забуду и обязательно поблагодарю тебя, когда представится возможность.  
Охранник хмыкнул, лениво надул пузырь жвачки и захлопнул окошко.   
Он снова зажмурился и попытался вернуться в кухню, но что-то было сломано и не желало сходиться. В голове возился и шушукал гадкий шепоток — почему бы тебе не посмотреть правде в отглядевшие глаза?   
— Я уже насмотрелся, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Во чтобы то ни стало нужно было вернуться. Перевернувшись, он вжался пахом в матрас, уткнулся лицом в подушку, положил пальцы себе на шею и сжал, надавив большим и указательным пальцами прямо под челюстью, задерживая дыхание. Грудь судорожно вздымалась, пытаясь набрать кислорода, но желание снова увидеть Брюса перевешивало.   
Когда в ушах почти оглушительно застучало, а в глазах поплыло, сквозь шум дождя и крови он с облегчением услышал пение канарейки.  
Он был дома. Жар камина обволакивал успокаивающим теплом.   
Они все еще целовались на ковре у камина, стоя на коленях, но на Брюсе уже не было никакой одежды, и он опять поразился тому, как простой человек может быть настолько хорош собой — как будто Брюс изначально был его выдумкой, которой он спасал себя от безвыходной серости бесконечных больничных зим.   
Брюс несильно толкнул его в грудь, и он откинулся на спину, случайно попав локтем прямо в угли в громадном камине. По кухне разлился пряный шлейф тлеющей плоти и паленого мяса, мешаясь с ароматом крема канолли, запахом пота и секса, а с секундной отсрочкой боль впилась в него и разлилась по телу, сводя мышцы. От жара кожа на локте мгновенно вздулась тугим пузырем, и он коротко вскрикнул, но не дернулся, а только уткнулся лицом Брюсу в грудь. Боль была чудовищной, от нее стучали зубы и темнело в глазах, но разве не это было верным? Верно, когда внешнее совпадает с внутренним, а организм живет в одном ритме со своим содержимым, со всем тем, что кишит, дрожит и тлеет внутри, обжигая до мертвой копоти. Теперь ему хотелось всего и сразу: хотелось уже, наконец, заняться любовью, хотелось для симметрии схватить Брюса за руку и положить ее на покрасневшую решетку, чтобы Брюс все-таки понял, что он чувствовал всю дорогу, хотелось ощутить, как Брюс прижмет его к себе и будет укачивать и жалеть, словно ему снова семь.  
Он жаждал пробовать.  
Брюс взглянул ему в глаза с восхищением и принятием, как будто соглашаясь со всем невысказанным, перевернул его на живот, ткнул щекой в ковер — он никогда не занимался сексом с мужчиной, но иногда пытался представить себе, как это происходит — сплюнул на ладонь и резко вставил, взяв за горло и прижавшись грудью к его спине.  
Перед глазами действительно грозила взорваться звезда — он читал про такое в книжке с бравым ковбоем и полураздетой девицей на размякшей, чуть заплесневелой обложке — но там ничего не было про то, как после живое погибнет в темноте и холоде, и даже жар камина не спасет от неумолимого, и равнодушного, и пустого, ведь перегнившее мясо без света уходит в землю и никогда не возвращается, не взрастает на поверхности остролистной осокой или необъятной бессмертной секвойей. А он не желал умирать в темноте.  
Нет, он останется, иначе и быть не может.  
Он всосется в поры Брюса, забьется в легкие, разрастется внутри и пустит такие глубокие и крепкие корни, что они позволят ему остаться там навсегда, и тогда никто не посмеет и не сможет выдворить его оттуда, вырвать, выселить и прогнать. Нет, он останется, он так устал чувствовать себя обломком, всегда и везде быть чужим и не быть любимым. Им не нравилось, как он говорил, как держался, что говорил, как вел себя. Он не совпадал с ними снаружи и изнутри. Они смотрели на него сначала со снисходительной брезгливостью и смутной жалостью, которую их поколениями приучали испытывать к неимущим, потом с возмущением, отвращением и ужасом. Принадлежа к тому же виду, он не был членом этого общества, не был членом этого благополучного, здорового лоснящегося тела, но рос и развивался в нем, прямо как новообразование, что тихонечко и победно пускает метастазы в гипофизах и меланомы по белым заборчикам.   
Брюс целовал его загривок и плечи. Их кожа точно плавилась. Так и было — оказалось, он, увлекшись, умудрился обжечь и ладонь, и кожа лопнула, повиснув мокрыми ошметками, слипаясь с ладонью Брюса, который держал его за руку так крепко, что не отнять. Они переплелись руками и ногами: две половины одного целого, треща суставами, сцепившиеся в одно — да, да, он читал ровно про это чувство.  
Он ощутил, как они прильнули друг к другу так близко, что дальше будто бы некуда. Но всегда можно и дальше — они с Брюсом не просто люди и не желают белых заборчиков. Брюс навалился сверху, такой сильный и восхитительно тяжелый, и сжал его член рукой, обведя большим пальцем головку. Он не выдержал, и издал тихий стон и вцепился в Брюса ртом — ему хотелось исчезнуть в нем, зря-зря-зря доктор Лиланд поучительно рассказывала, как невротики боятся физической близости, ведь от нее можно заблудиться в партнере, точно в лесу — где ты будешь безответно кричать, пока голод проедает твой пустой желудок едким соком — и никогда не вернуться, а ты сам так и не почувствуешь себя цельным и раскрошишься на куски, Джон. Но он и не хотел возвращаться, не хотел быть цельным. Он не понимал, где кончается его тело и начинается чужое, их рты слиплись в поцелуе, на языке стоял вкус крови Брюса, устрицы кричали и пела канарейка, подпрыгивала и неровно стучала крышка на плите. Он с восторгом чувствовал, как расходится кожа, идет дырами и брешами, и они соприкасаются сквозь образовавшиеся прорехи — голые, абсолютно нагие, открытая мышца к открытой сокращающейся мышце, трубчатая кость (без крема канноли внутри, кажется, они сожгли его на плите, забыли, увлеклись друг другом) сталкивается с шероховатой поверхностью другой трубчатой кости, они чиркают, белые, крепкие, точно сейчас высекут друг из друга искру, и от жара в них вскипит жир. Он чувствовал: внутри Брюса, под распахнутой грудью, все такое горячее и живое, как будто настоящее, сырое и блестящее от влаги, хлюпающее, пряное и нежное, и, пусть именно таких эпизодов не было в книгах, он вдруг понял: вот оно. То, что человек ищет в человеке, то, ради чего это все, ради чего всегда стоит ждать и терпеть.  
Лицо Брюса вдруг вынырнуло из темноты, искаженное злостью и испугом. Но даже если он и хотел оборвать все и исчезнуть, то бежать уже поздно. Его согласие не имело значения — ровно так у тебя не спрашивают согласия на появление на свет и последующее медленное угасание. Ведь они сошлись так плотно и крепко, приросли так быстро и естественно, что оторвать половину себя уже не представлялось возможным. Сплелись мелкими и ломкими косточками кистей, сцепились крючьями ребер, склеились слизистыми и оболочками, с одной тонкой, как вышивка, кровеносной системой, как неразделимые братья, чья разлука ведет к мгновенной смерти обоих.   
Ему стало нестерпимо хорошо и больно, как никогда до этого, но это была сильная, счастливая и правильная боль, присущая рождению, — чего-то нового, их общего, и оно требовало заботы, ухода и любви.

Он закричал во всю силу легких от страха и восторга.

От оргазма пальцы на ногах поджались так сильно, что свело мышцы голени. Джокер открыл глаза и попытался отдышаться. В камере стоял промозглый холод, но ему было жарко. Он вытащил руку из штанов, задумчиво посмотрел на свою перемазанную спермой ладонь, а потом лизнул ее и сел, спустив ноги на пол. В коридоре было темно. Почти вслепую Джокер добрался до двери и поднял поднос. На тарелке было что-то бесформенное и серое — наверное, и правда каша. С некоторых пор охранник завел привычку терять ложку по дороге к его камере, но Джокер не жаловался: они разберутся с этим позже, поговорят о вежливости и правилах хорошего тона с глазу на глаз. Джокер зачерпнул пригоршню каши рукой и отправил ее в рот, борясь с отвращением. После возвращения персонал внезапно стал хуже к нему относиться.  
Он сидел на полу, вытянув босые ноги, ел холодную кашу руками и пялился в пустую непроглядную черноту камеры. В решетчатом окне фут на фут еле заметно мерцал больной свет далекого мегаполиса, смягченный облаками. Вдруг на толщу черного неба упал яркий луч прожектора с черным пятном по центру.  
Мы еще встретимся, подумал он, отправив очередную порцию каши в рот. Хочешь ты этого или нет. Так или иначе, когда-нибудь, может, на следующей неделе, я встречу тебя, я тебя встречу, встречу.

Иначе и быть не может.


End file.
